When we're old and Grey
by Frakme
Summary: Tucker/Reed deathfic. Contains the mildest of slash.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

This little fic just popped into my head this morning. Reed/Tucker, deathfic.

Totally ignores TATV... in fact takes 'TATV' and sets it on fire, pisses on it, then sets it on fire again. Then buries it in a filing cabinet in the basement of a planning office inside a broken toilet with a sign on it saying "Beware of the Leopard". (With apologies to Douglas Adams.)

**When We're Old and Grey**

"Dammit, this coupling is pretty much burnt out!" Commander Tucker grumbled as he shifted around in the tight space. He managed to pull himself out none too gracefully and looked up at Lieutenant Reed with a scowl. The armory officer looked at him with his usual bland expression.

"Maybe you should use the phase cannon with a little less enthusiasm, Malcolm" Tucker continued as he pulled the necessary parts from his toolbox.

"Well, Commander," replied Reed, his tone only just this side of insurbordinate, "If you had upgraded those power converters as I suggested-"

"We've been through this already, Lieutenant" snapped Tucker as he wedged him back in to shaft. There was barely enough room in the shaft for his broad shoulders but he managed and within ten minutes he had replaced the damaged coupling. He pulled himself out, wincing as his back set up a protest.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked Reed, concerned when he saw Tucker wince in pain.

"Jus' my back again."

Reed moved towards the taller man, his face softening. Glancing over his shoulder to check they were alone, he touched the commander's back.

"We're off shift in an hour," said Reed, keeping his voice low. "I'll massage it for you then."

Tucker, rewarded his lover with a sunny smile.

"It's a date!"

A couple of hours later, Trip was lying naked on his bunk, eyes closed and a blissful look on his face as Malcolm firmly but tenderly massaged his lover's aching back.

"Malcolm?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Will you still do this for me when I'm old and grey?" Tucker opened his eyes and looked up at the younger man.

"Assuming we become old and grey, Trip." Malcolm, paused and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Though I was planning on going out in a blaze of glory."

Trip flipped up, nearly causing Malcolm to lose his balance. Trip grabbed Malcolm's hand and pulled him close.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Trip looked almost angry as he held tightly to Malcolm.

"Trip, we're both in Starfleet, we've both had some very near misses. We do have to face the possibility that we may both die in service." Malcolm lightly brushed Trip's hair. wanting to sooth the agitated man and not knowing how.

"I know that… I jus' don't like thinking about it. Especially when it comes to you."

At a loss for words, Malcolm settled for kissing Trip slowly and deeply. Remembering the ridiculous film that Trip had made them watch last night, he looked seriously at his lover.

"I promise you I will never die."

Tucker looked at him askance, then realised Malcolm was taking the rare opportunity to tease him. Growling, he flipped the smaller man on to the bunk, the straddled him.

"I'm going to hold you to that!"

Malcolm slowly made his way to the bedroom, carefully carrying the glass of water. His hands were not as steady as they were when he was younger and today he was feeling everyone of his eighty-seven years.

Entering the bedroom, he smiled as he saw Trip was still awake.

"Here you go luv," he said, helping Trip to drink the water.

"Thanks," Trip whispered. He fell back onto the pillow. Malcolm sat on the bed next to him. He looked down at his lover of nearly 50 years, knowing that Trip was not long long for the world. He had been failing for the past two months now and the doctors had said there was nothing more they could do for him. Trip had requested to die at home and Malcolm was more than happy to acquiesce.

"What do you want to watch?" Malcolm asked.

"I know you hate it but… Team America." Trip managed a mischievous smile and just for a moment, Malcolm saw the handsome young engineer he had fallen passionately in love with all those years ago.

"The things I put up with!" Reed replied, happy to indulge the the man he loved. He grabbed the control on the bedside table, set the film up and started it playing.

They watched in silence, apart from the odd dry chuckle from Trip.

When they got to a certain scene, Malcolm leaned over to whisper in Trip's ear.

"Did I keep my promise?"

Trip merely smiled.

The film finished, Malcolm looked down at his lover, seeing the soft smile on his face and his eyes shut… though not in sleep. Death had come and taken him soundlessly and peacefully.

"Goodbye luv, I'll be joining you soon." Malcolm whispered, holding Trip close.


End file.
